


Mating Material

by crescenttwins



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Feminization, Imported, Improvised Sex Toys, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Voice Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/crescenttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scenery moves again, this time spreading from the sign, and glass walls once again form around an eight by eight space. The walls this time are colored glass, scenes of war between an army of white and of black. A presence presses up against Lelouch's back, whispering, "You will win this war, as you have won others." </p><p>AKA the one where Lelouch has a chess sex dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Material

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Toys (chess pieces), "It was all just a dream!", dub con (?), EXPLICIT, fingering, dirty talk, foul language, blindfold!sex, masturbation, voice!kink, anthropomorphism, PWP, M/M, and hints of 00 (if you want to look at it that way)
> 
> Also, I know little to nothing about chess, so apologies to any chess aficionados. The quotes on the signs were either made up or belong to Siegbert Tarrasch.

Lelouch hears the sound of gunfire too late. The door to the meeting room slams open, and a sea of rifles appears at the entrance. One of the diplomats to his left screams, and pulls out his cell phone, scrambling to understand the situation. Lelouch says, "Put your phone down, Ambassador White." The ambassador wastes a moment, gaping at him, and Lelouch is glad his mask doesn't betray his irritation. Ambassador White is a fool, but a necessary one, and so Lelouch needs to make sure that he survives this confrontatioLelouch hears the sound of gunfire too late. The door to the meeting room slams open, and a sea of rifles appears at the entrance. One of the diplomats to his left screams, and pulls out his cell phone, scrambling to understand the situation. Lelouch says, "Put your phone down, Ambassador White." The ambassador wastes a moment, gaping at him, and Lelouch is glad his mask doesn't betray his irritation.   
  
Ambassador White is a fool, but a necessary one, and so Lelouch needs to make sure that he survives this confrontation. When he keeps still, Lelouch directs his attention to their uninvited guests. "Good evening, gentlemen." He sweeps his arms apart and stands. Some of the soldiers search him with their eyes, checking for a gun. "We were expecting you." A quiet murmuring sweeps its way across the table, diplomats displeased but unable to do anything about it.  
  
"Under the order of the Britannian Empire, you are hereby detained for organization of a meeting for the purposes of rebellion." The commander says. Lelouch squints, because he can't quite make out the features of the man, and his vision is blurring. Gas? A quick sweep of the room shows Lelouch that no one else is suffering. He staggers backward, struggling to breathe, and hits the window. The commander laughs, darkly, and Lelouch is confused to have a man--where did he even come from--pushing against him, into the glass, and--  
  
Gasping, Lelouch opens his mouth in a wordless scream as he falls through the window. He avoids the torrent of bullets that tear through the remainder of the window, turning against the Earth's pull to slow his descent. He stares at the ground, thinks of a million ways that this could end, and in his mind, he knows that he had positioned a Knightmare that will catch him before he hits the ground. But no one appears, and Lelouch can't hear the sound of the engine he  _knows_ should be there. The sound of air rushing by disappears, and Lelouch hits the ground.  
  
And bounces upward, like a child on a bouncing castle.  
  
The next time he hits the ground is not pleasant, but the impact is much weaker than in could have been. He squints at the floor, bewildered to see it checkered black-and-white in a design that has been out of style for decades. He glances upwards to see that the buildings, road, and sky have disappeared, and in their places is a brightly lit ceiling- and and endless checkerboard floor. A sign peeks up from the floor, looking to be made of glass, and Lelouch gets up slowly from the floor. He moves to brush himself off, and notices the distinct lack of cape before he glances down at himself curiously.   
  
His legs are tangled in a gauzy cloth that reminds him of bed curtains, colored a shade of purple close to black. He is pleased to note that he is wearing his regular black briefs underneath the revealing material. Lelouch considers the material briefly before leaving it hanging around his legs for some semblance of modesty. The material is held up with a decorative gold belt, sparking with amethysts and a shade darker than pure gold; it gleams against his pale skin. About an inch of his waist is bare, but a sleeveless shirt of dark purple clings to his chest. It's tight enough that Lelouch wonders how he got into it, but he notes the delicate gold stitching across the edges of the material. The designs are centered to emphasize his thinness, and match the gold circlet around his forehead. He removes it to look at it, and the engraving curls " _my queen_ " amidst decorated chess pieces and tiny gems. Lelouch replaces the circlet.  
  
He's a piece, in this game, then. Lelouch blinks, and the glass sign that he noticed earlier is distinctly closer. He reads it.  
  


**The king pawn and queen pawn are the first to be utilized in a game.**

  
Lelouch mouths the quote to himself, curious, and shudders when warmth creeps up his spine. A blink later, he is in a smaller space. Glass walls encase his area, eight squares by eight squares, and they are reflective.   
  
The squares are warm beneath his feet, comfortable, and Lelouch touches the glass wall.   
  
"My queen," Lelouch hears. He turns, and an altar appears in the middle of the room, two squares by two squares wide-- roughly the size of a medium sized rug. Lelouch walks towards the altar, and with every step, the altar shimmers slightly.   
  
In the center of the altar is a pair of white pawns. Lelouch sees movement in the corner of his eye, and when he turns, each corner of the glass room is guarded by two black pawns.   
  
"What is this?" Lelouch says, voice close to demanding.  
  
"The queen pawn," the voice returns, "and the king pawn." Lelouch feels the press of a hand, stroking along his arm. "And you shall defeat them for me, my black queen." When Lelouch says nothing, the stroking continues to his hip. "Precious queen."   
  
Lelouch looks down, unsurprised to see no hand, although something is moving his gauzy cloth to the side to stroke the edges of his underwear. Lelouch shudders, pressing against the hand. For a moment, the hand stops; then Lelouch is cupped through his underwear. Another limb pushes aside his underwear, pressing along his crease before dipping to touch his entrance.  
  
"Stop," Lelouch commands, but something presses into him, slick and hard, and he falls to his knees when it creeps farther.   
  
He blinks, and he is on the altar, briefs shed to one side and legs spread. He feels wet, and he shifts uncomfortably. When he turns to ease the discomfort, his erection touches the cool stone of the altar, and he moans, rubbing against it.   
  
When  Lelouch opens his eyes, he glimpses gold stitching on his cast-off underwear. As he rubbed against the altar, he reached one hand to grab the briefs and pulls them closer.

Lelouch stops rutting long enough to read the stitching.  
  


** An enemy is to be used for the Queen's desire, and will fall to lust. **

Smaller, there was more stitching, but when Lelouch looks forward, the two white pawns were before him. The pawns are shaped as three smooth spheres, molded together, and the aching between his legs grows. 

A thought runs across his mind, and he follows it without argument. The first pawn he grabs, he places in his mouth, sucking the two top spheres against the top of his mouth.

The pawns are warm, smooth like glass, but warm. The taste is distinctly salty, like skin after exercise, and Lelouch imagines that some unknown man is in his mouth, stretching his lips. He directs the second pawn between his legs, flinching as he prods himself, looking for his slick entrance. He presses the head of the pawn against him, jerking into the cool altar below him in an attempt to move away from the intrusion. 

He turns on his side and pulls his legs apart again. Then, holding his leg with one hand, he drops the pawn and uses his fingers to press himself open. They slip in easily, and Lelouch gasps around the pawn in his mouth. The gauzy cloth around his legs falls to one side, and its coolness is a reprieve. 

A breath later, Lelouch stretches his fingers, pleased with the lack of pain, and fucks himself open on his fingers. When the strain of his cock and the burning in his ass are less urgent, he removes the fingers, gripping the second pawn again.  
  
Lelouch pressed the head of the pawn against his hole, moaning at the slick feel of it. He pushed it in, far enough that he could only hold the edges of the base, and spread his legs as he was stretched around the chess piece. He heard laughter, and a soft, "beautiful, my black queen," before his fingers were removed from the chess piece. Warmth surrounded Lelouch's cock, wet and slick, and his hips were held in place as he tried to thrust into it, to reach completion. Instead, his cock was stroked, the touch milking him as the pawn was pressed further into him.   
  
Lelouch comes, and feels hands stroking him as the world slips by. He jerks against the altar, emptying himself, and pants.  
  
When Lelouch regains his breath, the pieces have disappeared (both in him and around the room) and his need to be filled has abated. He touches his hole to find it still slick, but his sweat has vanished and he now lays on the checkerboard floor, the altar gone. Glancing around, Lelouch finds the briefs and reads the tiny writing that he had missed before.

 

** Chess, like love, like music, has the power to make men happy **

  
Lelouch scoffs, raising himself from the floor, but he leaves the underwear there. As it hits the floor, the glass walls of the room shatter, rippling as through struck with a hammer. Lelouch spies another glass sign in the distance, and he walks through the glass to get there. The glass does not tear into his skin, as Lelouch would have expected, but as he walks, he notices that each piece of glass displays his wantonness from earlier. His mouth, stretched around the glass; his hand around his cock; his legs, pushed apart as the glass head of a pawn presses against his asshole. Lelouch looks away.  
  
The next sign is just as straightforward as the first.   
  


**The future belongs to he who has the bishops.**

  
  
The scenery moves again, this time spreading from the sign, and glass walls once again form around an eight by eight space. The walls this time are colored glass, scenes of war between an army of white and of black. A presence presses up against Lelouch's back, whispering, "You will win this war, as you have won others." Lelouch watches as the front men in the glass crumble on white side of the war. "The pawns have already fallen for you, dear queen." A hand rubs his nipple through the tight shirt Lelouch is wearing, rubbing the nub to hardness. "The bishop will be easier, I think."  
  
The touch disappears, and when Lelouch turns, another altar has appeared in the room. As he approaches it, it shimmers, until it takes the form of a bishop chess piece, much thicker, and large enough to touch Lelouch's hip when he stands next to it. The piece is white, carved to perfection, and Lelouch presses his lower body to it. His cock presses through the gauzy material against the slit on the head of the bishop, and Lelouch understands. He presses his hand into the crevice, finding it large and warm. Lelouch looks around, and he finds a jar of oil at his feet.   
  
Lelouch scoops oil into his hand, pushing aside his skirt to drip it over his cock and the bishop's slit. The oil slides along the glass, and as Lelouch slides a trembling hand into the crevice, it is warmed. The passage way was smooth, all hard angles, and Lelouch can't wait for it to encase his cock. He strokes himself, twice to evenly coat himself and positions himself at the entrance of the slit. As Lelouch slides in, the pull of the glass makes the friction delicious, Lelouch's eyes rolling back as he thrusts into the space. The bishop does not give into his thrusts, does not make exceptions the way his hand does, and Lelouch ruts harder as he imagines it.   
  
He pants, grasping the knob at the head of the chess piece for stability. Thrusting roughly, the only sounds in the room are the sounds of Lelouch breathing and a squelch as he slides into the bishop. The slick passage makes Lelouch tremble, and he releases one of his hands on the chess piece to skim his fingers over his balls. 

His hands are pulled away, and Lelouch is surprised enough that his rhythm is broken. He waits for the next invisible touch, and when it doesn't come, he begins to thrust again.   
  
Lelouch's eyes snap open at the sensation of more wetness on his cock, and he watches as the remainder of the oil pours itself into the bishop's slit. When Lelouch thrusts against the bishop, oil spills over, sliding onto his balls, and Lelouch moans.   
  
A moment later, his balls are tugged, and the sudden sensation is enough to make him come.  
  
His hips stutter out of movement as he ejaculates, but those hands grasp his hips, and push him into continuing to thrust, working his sensitive member. "Enjoy your hard work, my queen," Lelouch hears, barely, as his body shudders in completion.   
  
When he's finished, the hands set him gently on the ground, and his eyes are closed with soft fingertips. The gauzy skirt is readjusted to keep him semi-covered, and Lelouch slides into oblivion.  
  
Light hits his eyelids, forcing him awake. Lelouch rolls over, his eyes opening into the checkerboard area, and he glances around enough to know that the bishop is gone, as is any remnant of oil on Lelouch's crotch.   
  
He sits up, staring as more men on the white side of the colored glass disappear, and the color black seeps more deeply into the glass, a sign of victory.   
  
Lelouch stands, surveying the room, and squints when he notices a clear gleam where a white square should be. He squats near it, reading off:  
  


**A rook is only useful if it works.**

  
  
There is an odd shape underneath the glass, and Lelouch picks at the edges of the square for a moment. He sighs, removing his circlet, and eyes the thickness carefully.

Then Lelouch inserted the circlet into the edges between, prying up the tile. The tile evaporates, shimmering and then disappearing like a trick of the eye, and Lelouch places the circlet back onto his head.   
  
Beneath the tile is a white glass rook, about the size of a goblet. Lelouch removes it from its place, setting it upright, and stares at it.  
  
What in the world?  
  
He touches his ass, thinks about it, and decides that there is no way that he's going to try to stick it up there. And unlike the bishop, the rook is not so easily to press against. Lelouch strokes the glass piece, uncertain.   
  
"I command you," Lelouch says after another moment of thought, "to tell me what I'm to do here." He says it, feeling only a little bit foolish, and does not move his glance from the rook.   
  
A breath against his neck. "My demanding queen," a familiar voice whispers, "you merely need to fill the cup." Lelouch stiffens. "Do you need help?" A press against his penis, stroking it through the cloth.   
  
 _Yes,_  Lelouch nearly says, but he has more pride than that. "No."   
  
The voice laughs. "As you wish."  
  
The touch disappears, and Lelouch blurts, "Talk to me. Don't touch me, but talk to me." A brief caress touches the side of his face, and Lelouch doesn't lean into it.   
  
"What would you have me say, my queen?"  
  
Lelouch shudders, pulling on his cock as it came to hardness, imagining the touch holding him down. "Tell me about this world." It's a safe topic, Lelouch thinks, and this voice--man-- will have plenty to say. The tugs help, but not as much as the voice, sliding around the room, and easy to jerk off to. Lelouch positions the cup the best he can, straining.  
  
"The world has been split into two sides: the white and the black. The white is oppressive, claiming areas and stripping them of their identities. The black, the side of which you are  _my queen_ ," Lelouch jerks, "is the side that seeks to reclaim our identities and rights." The voice pauses, as if thinking, "There was a wise man, once, who told us that our queen would lead us to victory through his passion and so you have."  
  
"Not a girl," Lelouch grunts, thrusting his hips out to display his aching cock. A brief touch, circling the base of his cock and sliding up it to pinch his head, makes Lelouch come, and the cup moves to catch his release.  
  
"That I know, my queen. But the king? The black king who rallied us together can not do anything until the end- it is the queen that has the power to tear through our enemy." A brief stroke against Lelouch's neck, and then Lelouch's head was turned to glance at the colored glass as another piece of the white army shattered. "So quickly you have taken them apart."  
  
The touch disappears, and Lelouch says, "No--wait--", before the colored glass, the missing tile, the rook--it all disappears.   
  
In its place is the endless expanse of white and black tile. Lelouch breathes out, pulling his covering back on, despite the fact that it did nothing to hide the line of his cock beneath. He sits there, waiting until another glass sign appears, and when it does, he waits.   
  
The sign shimmers, moving closer as it did the first time, and Lelouch stands. He reads it carefully, thoughtfully, and sighs.  
  


**For amateurs, the knight is a fearsome piece. For advanced players, the knight is the favorite tool.**

  
  
As he reads, black walls climb up from the edges of the tiles, once again encasing him in an eight by eight room. Lelouch exhales shakily, and turns around. Instead of a new piece appearing, as Lelouch had expected, Lelouch flinches as the sound of shattering glass echoes in the room.  
  
Lelouch stares at the glass head of a knight chess piece, remains scattered around the floor. He blinks, kicking it, and the white shards glitter in the overhead lights. "What?" Lelouch says, bewildered.   
  
He breathes out, and in his next inhale he is pushed against the black walls. He can see a faint outline, a man wrapped in black, but it is hard to see in the dark reflection. What makes Lelouch relax is that he recognizes this touch, and he can finally see the hands holding his wrists.   
  
Against his back, Lelouch can feel a rising erection, and he pushes against it.  
  
"Are you my knight?" Lelouch says, softly. He's aroused, for sure, and he hopes that he's right.   
  
" _Yes,_ " the voice rumbles, chest moving against Lelouch's back. "I am sorry, my queen, but this is the only room where I can materialize, and-" Here he snarls, "I would not let the white knight have you."   
  
Lelouch remembers the broken chess piece. "So," Lelouch says, "this entire time I could have just  _broken_  the pieces and it would have had the same result?" He tries to curb his arousal, but with the knight's cock rubbing against him, he can't quite manage.  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…yes, my queen."   
  
Lelouch says, "Then what was the purpose of all this?"  
  
The presence against his back grinds into him, and Lelouch can feel the other man's wetness against his back. "I want you," the voice said. "I wanted to see you, to know that I would have the pleasure of taking you." His voice is heavy with arousal, and Lelouch shudders. It's attractive, in a way, to be around someone so dominant.   
  
So Lelouch says, "Fine." And he tries not to wiggle as the hands release his wrists and pull a cloth around his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asks, breathing harder despite himself.   
  
"Since you came here," the voice says, "you have only known my touch, and not how I look." Lelouch nods, and he continues, "And I think that," a steady hand pulls Lelouch gently to the floor, "is one of the things that you are attracted by, my queen."   
  
He lays Lelouch on the ground, pressing a kiss to his lips as his hands wander to Lelouch's tight shirt. He rubs Lelouch's chest, flicking his nipples with his thumbs, and hums when they harden for him. He breaks the kiss, says, "Tell me what you want, my queen." He kisses Lelouch's chin, tongue trailing to his collarbone, and then Lelouch experiences a brief moment where he can't feel the knight at all.   
  
"Suck." Lelouch says, and suddenly he is pulled into a lap. He can feel his erection pressing into a hard chest, the knight's erection similarly pressed into the crease of his ass; a moment later it all flees his mind as his left nipple in enveloped in a wet mouth, suckling and nibbling.   
  
Half a breath, and his right nipple is similarly treated, a warm hand stroking Lelouch's back.  
  
Lelouch is lowered to the floor as the mouth continues to suck, and he grinds against the erection, using a hand to pull off the gauzy material between them and toss it to the side.   
  
"My queen," the voice pants, and Lelouch wraps his legs around the body against him, pulling them closer together. He feels fingers, probing, knows that they'll find his entrance still slick from whatever it was, earlier, and he moans as his asshole is spread by them. "Tell me," the knight says, panting, " _command_  me."  
  
Lelouch says, "My knight," and is rewarded with a twitch in the cock against him, "take me." The fingers in him press in, seeking, and Lelouch arches when they press against a spot that sends tremors up his spine in pleasure. "There, again." He says, and squeezes his legs closer to him when the fingers retreat.   
  
Then that erection is pressing up against Lelouch's entrance, prodding, and Lelouch makes a sound as he is stretched around the cock, open and aching. He grabs onto the back of the chess piece on top of him, moaning as the knight presses in to the hilt and stays there, against him.   
  
Lelouch wants him to  _move_ , to fill him up and split him open-- and a part of him, Lelouch is aghast to admit, wants to know who it is on top of him. He's long figured out this is a dream-- it isn't as though anything else could explain his sudden urge to have sex with all of his chess pieces.   
  
It makes sense, then, that this knight--whoever he may be-- is someone that Lelouch knows, which is the reason why he is so real here.  
  
Then the knight thrusts, and Lelouch clenches down on him, and they slide together, Lelouch panting and calling for his knight; and his knight taking him on the floor of this checkerboard, wanton and open and desperate for cock.   
  
A moment later, they come apart, and Lelouch blacks out.  
  
When Lelouch awakes, the blindfold, his mysterious knight, and the mess that he had made is gone. The gauzy cloth is re-secured around his hips, and Lelouch would feel disappointed if he couldn't feel the ache in his ass. He finds a new glass sign, and walks over to it, reading.  
  


**A king is the strongest piece in the end game.**

  
  
Lelouch closes his eyes after reading the glass sign, he counts to ten, and then opens his eyes.   
  
Lelouch takes one look at the white, spiked piece that appears, neck bearing the oddest similarity to Charles vi Britannia's face, and says, "Hell no."  
  
He grasps the piece by the neck, and brings the white piece down to the floor, shattering it. The sound echoes, getting louder, and Lelouch's eardrums tremble at the volume, splitting and Lelouch screams, closing his eyes--  
  
A mouth clamps over his mouth and Lelouch opens his eyes, panting heavily. He stares blankly at C.C., at the darkness of the night and at his own bedspread. Then he pants, pushing C.C.'s hand away.   
  
"Don't touch me," he says, after a moment.  
  
C.C. rolls her eyes. "FIne. I'll leave you to your," she flicked her eyes over to the table, where a half-played game of chess lay, "chess, then."  
  
Lelouch's cheeks burn.  
  
"One warning, though, Lelouch." C.C. says, when she's at the door. "If you want your knight to come and take you, you should probably move his room a bit closer, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Poke me at crescenttwins.tumblr.com if you want to chat! :)


End file.
